Spatial profiling refers to the three-dimensional mapping of an environment as viewed from a desired field of view. Each point or pixel in the field of view is associated with a distance to form a three-dimensional representation of the environment. Spatial profiles may be useful in identifying objects and/or obstacles in the environment, thereby facilitating automation of tasks.
One technique of spatial profiling involves sending light into an environment in a specific direction and detecting any light reflected back from that direction, for example, by a reflecting surface in the environment. The reflected light carries relevant information for determining the distance to the reflecting surface. The combination of the specific direction and the distance forms a point or pixel in the three-dimensional representation of the environment. The above steps may be repeated for multiple different directions to form other points or pixels of the three-dimensional representation, thereby estimating the spatial profile of the environment within a desired field of view.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be understood, regarded as relevant and/or combined with other pieces of prior art by a person skilled in the art.